Fatten up
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: most women tend to be obsessed with losing weight... Well not kagome. Her diet is Twinkies, chips and cake. And seeing as she has all the ingredients... lets get fatten up. but wait does she really need too when shes perfect the way she is, who tells her.


Summary: Most women tend to be obsessed with losing weight... Well not kagome. Her diet is Twinkies, chips and cake. And seeing as she has all the ingredients... let's get fatten up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fatten up<strong>

Kagome fumed as she started opening up the cabinets in her house. She grabbed every junk she could find. Chips, Twinkies, a box of brownies... wait she had to make this. Oh, what the hell, she grabbed it anyway. Then she walked away and stood next to the kitchen table. She threw the sugary contents on the table and looking at them, she said "OK... let's do this"

She grabbed a Twinkie ripping it out of its package and stuffed it in her mouth. Her lips were smeared with cream as she remembered the confrontation she had with inuyasha. That jerk, he'll see she'll be curvy in no time.

Flashback

Kagome was twirling around in front of the mirror looking at the outfit she was trying on. She and sango were now shopping to buy new clothes for the party inuyasha was having next week. She wanted to go casual, so she just picked short shorts and a tank top; both blue. Sango had said that blue complemented her. But she wasn't feeling the outfit, something wasn't right.

"Hey sango?"

The brunette who was currently trying on an outfit poked her head out from the curtain and looked at kagome. "Yeah"

"do these shorts make my butt look big" kagome said as she turned around and showed the back of the shorts "or do they look -"

"Skinny"

"What?" they both said.

kagome turned around to her front while she assessed the newcomer. Inuyasha... he was just a little inside the girl's dressing room. You could say in-between, blocking the way to come in and out. He was also leaning so casually against the side as if he owned the place or as if he belonged in a female's dressing room. 'As if, then again I always knew he was gay'

Both women were looking at him. But it was kagome who spoke. "What did you just say and how the hell are you even here?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"I saw miroku outside this place and he said you girls dragged him along to go shopping with you guys. Oh and i said your ass looks skinny in 'em jeans. But then again your ass always did look flat." inuyasha said shrugging.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, then closed, then opened again when she exploded. "My ass is so skinny huh? Then why did you fuck my skinny ass for then" she put her hand up before inuyasha could retort and said" you know what save it. I'm outta here"

After changing her clothes while ignoring inuyasha and saying goodbye to sango still ignoring inuyasha. She left immediately thinking ' I'll show him, I'll have a fat ass in no time'

Now here she was stuffing herself until she finally would get that fat ass and that curvy body. Even though she and inuyasha weren't together anymore and she shouldn't even care what he thought about her body. Yet when he said stupid little things that came out of his retarded mouth she couldn't help but get pissed off by it.

While she was still thinking over her confrontation she remembered another moment when inuyasha had talked about her being skinny. 'Now when was that' kagome thought while eating a bag of chips (Cheetos to be exact) 'oh right, the day I broke up with him'

Flashback

Kagome and sango were walking out of school. They would usually go to kagome's but had decided on going to sango's instead. Unfortunately that had been a bad idea. As they rounded the corner, they spotted inuyasha and miroku with their friends. Kagome smiled when she saw miroku get slapped upside the head. As she got nearer, She was wondering what they were talking about. It was obviously something funny since they all seemed to be laughing.

Kagome turned to her best friend and saw the smile on her face, it seemed she was also amused of the fact that her boyfriend had gotten hit. Probably cause he deserved it (that lecher). "Hey sango, lets sneak up on them while their distracted"

kagome had already turned not waiting to hear sango's reply, but had definitely missed the way her friend just shook her head and follow suite but not closely' taking her time. Kagome sneakingly walked up to the side of the school building, hiding behind one of the curved walls. She was finally close enough to hear the guys talking. Just when she was about to jump out of her hiding place to surprise them, she heard inuyasha say "what it felt like to have sex with kagome? Well it felt like having sex with a stick that's what." he was laughing at what he said, as was his friends too.

Kagome was pissed, so much for surprising inuyasha. He had definitely surprised her. 'well now I have a different surprise for him' walking out casually from her hiding place and not to show she was pissed and upset she plastered on a sweet smile as she continued to walk in inuyasha's direction.

"Hey inuyasha!" kagome called.

Inuyasha jumped like he had gotten electrocuted. He looked at her, his eyes slightly wide with shock and fright. 'Oh yeah he should be frightened' but as he saw her sweet smile, he instantly relaxed; smiling back. As for his friends, they had all but quieted as she approached.

Kagome went and hugged inuyasha, while still smiling asked "what were you guys talking about?"

"nothing much, really we were just chilling" inuyasha voice sounded a little nervous.

"Well can I join? I have some gossip you guys would want to hear, seriously"

She looked at everyone as they all shrugged and her eyes landed on sango who was now with her boyfriend hugging him also. She didn't know if her friend had also heard what inuyasha said as well, but there was this knowing look in her eyes; maybe she did know.

"So what's the gossip kags, does it involve a female or females? Ouch" sango had punched miroku in the ribs, leave it to him to think of something lecherous. Miroku always liked gossip, especially if it was about the female gender. The other members of the group looked bored and uninterested.

"Actually it does, it's about a breakup"

"Yup" sango said going along" 'oh yeah she knew'

"Really, who broke up?"

"Well actually it hasn't happened yet, but it will. The girl said that she was going to tell her boyfriend that..." kagome smiled (her not so sweet smile anymore) and it seemed miroku was anticipating not even fully knowing what was going to happen next, he should've looked at the smile.

"What, what was she going to say?"

"Well she was going to say that she had also fucked with a stick too."

As kagome finished her sentence there were shocked expressions on everyone's face, well except for sango: she was smiling and as for inuyasha she had felt him stiffen. She turned her face to him to also see that he had a shocked expression on his face too. His mouth looked like a fish trying to speak, but of course she didn't let him get the chance, continuing on... "And not a very good one actually, Felt like a tooth pick. Maybe you should try one of those growth pills"

"Oh and also inuyasha im wondering how you know what it feels like to fuck a stick, did you ever tried that before. I didn't know you was that type of Guy." with that kagome walked away. Behind her sango was dragging a still shocked miroku following her and even farther behind her was the laughter of inuyasha's so called friends.

Coming to the present, she wondered why she never tried to gain weight after that incident. But oh well, now wasn't the time to think. Now was the time to eat...

kagome had finished every junk food she could find and when she didn't find any more she started baking (brownies, cake, you name it) and when there was nothing left, no baking mixtures, she started cooking. The faster she ate a ton of food, the faster she will get to rub her fat ass in inuyasha's face.

She was still eating by the time her mom got home from her game day. Usually most people would go to game nights, but with mothers who had children. They had come up with game day.

"Oh, my word..." her mother stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. There were stuff littered everywhere, to plastic wrappers, boxes of mixed cakes and brownies, bowls, pots and pans. Plus one huge litter, kagome sprawled on the floor.

"Hi mom" kagome said. She felt sick, but it would be worth it once she saw her weight on the weighing scale.

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this"

Trying to get up but not successfully succeeding, she let herself fall flat on her back while trying to answer her mother.

"Well... ugh... I'm trying... to gain... some weight"

Her mother gave her an incredulous look. "You're trying to gain weight?" her mother shook her head, disbelieving her own daughter's words. "You look perfect just the way you are. Most girls would kill themselves to be as skinny as you"

'Ugh... wrong choice of words mom'

"But I don't want to be skinny" kagome said in a whinny exaggerated tone. 'I want to have a fat ass' she thought.

Her mother looked at her as if she wasn't seeing her daughter anymore. She then looked around the kitchen. Sighing "do whatever you want, it is your body so I can't tell you what to do in this matter. But please can you at least have some self-respect for my kitchen. You better get up off the floor and clean this whole place up"

'Ugh' "yes ma'am"

She watched as her mother walked away from the kitchen. 'Great, now I have to wait here and digest and after I have to freaken clean this place up'

After spending hours cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and throwing away the trash that was the result of all the stuff she had picked up off the floor. Kagome went looking for her mother, she didn't know where the weighing scale was (there had been no need for it).

"Mom!" kagome called out.

"Yes"

kagome headed for her mother's room since her voice had come from there. As she entered she saw her mother laying on her bed while reading a book.

"Mom where's the weighing scale"

"We don't have one" her mother said, still reading the book.

"What? Why?" was that desperation in her voice?

"There was no reason for one. We're a healthy family. Why would you want that anyway?"

"To see my progress in gaining weight, what else"

Shaking her head "well I guess you're going to have to buy one" her mother suggested.

'Great, just great'

kagome stomped to her room to get her wallet, she was leaving now to get that damn weighing scale.

kagome rushed into isetan, she had taken the train to get here. As she walked she started pushing everyone while getting on an elevator to get to her destination. After the service lady announced the floor and the doors opened kagome rushed out not even thanking the elevator lady.

'Come on, come on. Weighing scale where are you?'

After she had passed row after row of unwanted stuff she came to an aisle that would definitely be carrying the scale that she wanted. Right when she was about to give up she saw it, just one and just her luck too. Kagome practically rammed into a women trying to get that box, her hands finally grasped it and before kagome could smile triumphantly the box was being tugged in a different direction.

Kagome looked to see another set of hands on the box, it seemed that the women and she had grabbed it at the same time on different sides. She assessed the women, her face and body was rounded. 'What the hell this bitch has the nerve to take this from me when she already looks like she has a body and a fat ass, gosh, I need this more than her'

"Excuse me but it seems your holding the wrong item, this weighing scale belongs to me"

"no I'm not, I seem to recall that I grabbed it first" the women retorted back.

Clenching her teeth "look clearly I need this more than you do so why don't you just let it go"

The women gave her an owl face look and said "clearly you can't tell which one is bigger and in need of this scale and which one is skinny"

'Oh hell no, is this bitch trying to rub her fatty ass in my face, she should be happy at least she has something'

"OK that is it bitch, give this to me now. I need it more than you do" kagome said while tugging her end of the box.

Gasp "well I need it more. I'm not going to lose this to a skinny bitch like you who doesn't seem to need it"

kagome gasped too at that " well at least you have a fucking body fat bitch"

As kagome and the women pulled and tugged in a weighing scale tug a war contest. They had started going at it calling each other names.

"Rhino"

"Bamboo stick"

"Fat jelly"

"Is that the best you got bones"

"No, stop jiggling and give me the box"

"I could use your arms and legs as chop sticks with the way you're holding on"

It was apparent that none of them was letting go and there racket was causing disturbance. So the manager of the place had to put a stop to it.

The guy with the bold head who was the manager was really trying to help and kagome appreciated that but it seems he was siding with the lady instead of her saying it was a reasonable choice. So she demanded they go to the camera room and see who touched the box first.

In the end kagome was now prancing around with the box in her arms. She didn't want to do it but it felt good to shake her boney ass soon to be fat ass in the woman's face.

Finally home, she settled down and started to unpack the box and take out the weighing scale. Once it was out she put it on the floor in front of her and weighed herself. 45 kg... wait that can't be right. Getting off the scale, she started over and got right back on. Still 45 kg, fuck she was the same weight. So much for eating all that food. 'It's okay kagome, it's OK all you have to do is keep eating, after all as they say a pyramid wasn't made in a day.'

One week past…

Ring, ring, ring

'Shit'

Beep - hey this is kagome you're calling, leave a message after the next beep hahaha- Beep

"Kagome where are you, inuyasha's party has already started and why haven't you been answering my calls lately. You better be here soon inuyasha thinks you're still mad at him and that you're going to be a no show, sigh, just come okay. I mean who-" Beep

Ring, ring, ring

Kagome's message machine again and sango leaving a message yet again.

"As I was saying who cares what inuyasha thinks. I thought you were over with him. Please tell me you're not doing something crazy over what he said. Anyways just please come over you're not going to let your best friend hanging right. Well bye." Beep

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. A week had past and she still looked the same. She had even weighed herself every day and she had only gained two pounds, two pounds! Unbelievable. Sighing she went to her closet and got out the dress that still had tags on it. So much for going all casual, since her body wasn't as bodalicious as she wanted it to be she had to go all out and dress to impress. After putting the dress on kagome got her matching purse that went with the dress from the inside of her closet, putting lip-gloss, her cell phone, a compact mirror and a few chewy nougat bars… (Even though she knew there was going to be food over there anyway. But still one had to be ready when it came to comfort food.) In her purse. Then she went and put on her heels.

With everything set and ready kagome walked up to her mirror once more to access herself. The dress was of a royal shimmery blue, it was strapless and showing her bare shoulders, tight fitted that showed off her slender form and cropped short showing off her thighs and legs. The heels were silvery white and showed off her toes. She had let her hair loose, its tresses reflecting off of her dress giving off an eerie glow.

'I look like a slut' kagome thought while shrugging. 'Well time to visit the jackass'

Stepping up the steps of what was a mansion. Kagome walked through the huge double doors, which of course was already open to let the guests in. she strolled around looking about. There were already too many people to count around the place. 'What did inuyasha do invite the whole school.' she thought as she walked up to what looked like a buffet. It was bad enough she actually had to squeeze her way to get to the buffet. There was no way she was going to find sango in this crowd. Kagome began eating everything in site from the triangle sandwiches to the chicken fingers.

"Wow slow down girl. You look like a beast"

And she practically was one when she saw the guy who talking to her like that. She had actually growled at him trying to tell him off, but instead she had accidentally spit some of the food that was inside of her mouth, which had resulted in landing on the guys face.

"What the fuck… crazy bitch. Speak after you finish eating."

As if she cared, she watched as the guy walked on by, grumbling all the while. She continued to eat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "whowt" she said with her mouth full.

"Kagome?"

Swallowing she turn to face the person. "Oh, hey sango"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating, what does it look like?"

"It looks like a dog trashing up a party. That's what. Are you ok?"

"No damn it, I've been trying to gain some weight for the past week and I haven't even made a dent"

Sango looked at her with concern evident on her face. "Don't tell me this is because of what inuyasha said"

"Well sorry to break it to you, but yes it is because of what he said. Man sango I wanted to show him that I didn't have a skinny ass that had a plump ass and rub it all over his crotch just in case he didn't believe me"

Sango shook her head, kagome was crazy when she was obsessed with things. Someone had to tell her friend that she was perfect the way she was and she certainly knew her friend wasn't going to listen to her if she told her something like that. It had to come from a guy who kagome knew was always honest, not inuyasha of course; he was the one that had started this and even if he tried to apologize she knew that inuyasha wouldn't be able to make a female feel better about herself even if his own life depended on it.

" hey… hey you better leave that shit there before I lop off your arms… yeah that's right leave it there and just walk away" sango watched wide eyed as kagome practically threw herself over the table and had almost jumped on some guy who had taken a plate for himself from the buffet. Her friend was also scary when she wanted to be and she actually felt bad for the guy who had obeyed her friend and put the plate on the buffet table and scrambled away.

"Kagome calm down. There's enough food to go around" sango said while looking about, there were people who were looking in their direction. "Plus you're causing a scene. It's kind of embarrassing."

Kagome ignored sango as she took the plate the guy had left and started eating. "Kagome are you listening to me"

"wyea umm this is good"

"Ugh you know what I'm going to go back to miroku, and if inuyasha sees you like that just so you know I warned you."

"I don't give a rats ass if inuyasha comes at me naked with his toothpick of a dick and starts calling me a pig when in fact he'll insult everyone just by showing himself." kagome said as sango was already walking away from her and into the crowd. Oh well more food for her. Actually it was getting kind of crowded in here. She couldn't eat while breathing in the stench of sweat in the air. So she grabbed two plates and started filling them up to the brink. Then while balancing the plates in her two hands she started walking to where she knew was a walkway to the entrance of the gardens. But of course she had to shout and shove people aside while making sure her food didn't fall to the floor.

"Woo sigh man finally I made it. Nice and peaceful. Plus not one body in site"

Kagome walked inside the maze bush, she had been in here plenty of times to know which turns to make to get to the center where not only would there be a lovely fountain waiting for her but also a bench as well. Where she could sit, eat and relax. Finally at her destination kagome smiled as the site greeted her, she almost ran to the seating bench but thought on it… her food would surely fall to the ground and she wasn't going to let that happen to her. Sitting down on the bench kagome put one plate down on the side of her while the other she put on her lap to start eating. She was munching on a rice bread roll when…

"You, what are you doing here?" the cold stone voice said. Kagome held her breath, she knew that voice. Looking up from her plate to the opening of the bush maze stood none other than Sesshoumaru, inuyasha's older brother… wait scratch that half-brother. They both didn't like the fact that people would just referred to them as brothers, it was always a reminder that they gave to people that they were only half-brothers not full brothers.

"Oh Sesshoumaru... hey" kagome waved her hand in his direction awkwardly… and was that a piece of bread that just fell out of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her with disgust. She just knew it, especially in the way he somewhat curled his lips at her.

"hn I will not repeat myself yet again, I ask, what are you doing here?"

Sighing "im here because I don't want to see your ass of a brother-" as she said brother he lifted a brow at her "oops' "I mean half-brother." she watched as he nodded his head in understanding. Well since he was here… kagome wondered what she should do, should she keep on eating, every second counted you know and she didn't want her stupid metabolism kicking in and robbing her of all she had worked hard for. She looked at Sesshoumaru one more time and while shrugging dug into the plate once again. She knew she looked disastrous scuffing down large amounts of food. I mean this was Sesshoumaru she was with, you had to act in accordance not like a pig in his presence. But she couldn't make herself seem to care, so what if this was Sesshoumaru, the most hot and gorgeous guy every female wanted; including her too. She had remembered while going out with inuyasha that she had had a crush on him. But it had somehow dimmed when she had gotten to know him better. She had thought 'oh he was just cold and aloof because he was distant' but oh had she been wrong about that, he was always cold no matter what.

"Tell me, why you are eating like a boar who seems to not have eaten food in weeks"

"bwecwouse ihh dwont care" kagome said while pieces of food flew out her mouth.

"This isn't… like you" he had said with hesitancy, as if he was trying to console her.

Oh really, as if he cared to observe her everyday life and knew her down to the core. She snorted, she doubted he even knew her name or even remembered it anyway. She also knew for a fact that he only cared about himself or inuyasha when he thought that the imbecile was going to do something that would damage his reputation. 'Oh wait that was going back to himself again'. Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Look sesshoumaru this might not be any of your damn business but I'm trying to gain some weight here so that I can rub all my curves and banging ass in inuyasha's face"

Kagome didn't look to see Sesshoumaru face twist into something like a demon on his usual statue of a mask.

"What did he say this time?" kagome blinked ker eyes. Was that anger in his voice?

"Um…" for some reason the words couldn't come out, Sesshoumaru wasn't acting like himself… was he okay.

"Well, out with it" he demanded.

Gasping "you can't just demand me of things you have no right to know about"

Sesshoumaru looked even more dangerous as the words she said came at him. She watched open mouthed as he glided towards her, notice how she said glided, gosh the guy could walk, and of course you would think she would be thinking of something important. Like the fact that Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to kill. She gulped and licked her lips as his tall frame towered over hers. "What did he say?"

"What do you mean what did he say" kagome said forging innocence.

Sesshoumaru had lifted an eyebrow at that and kagome lifted her hands as if to surrender. "Okay, okay I'll tell you, even though I don't know why you seem to care, but anyways here it goes. He said that I was way too skinny and that I had a skinny ass."

Sesshoumaru seemed to look like he was contemplating what she had said. "And… that's all he said. That's why you want to gain weight"

"Yeah"

"I think there's more that you're leaving out"

"Well… I don't think so…" as she said this, he had yet again lifted up one of his arrogant and slender eyebrows. ; okay slender really, how can an eyebrow capture someone's attention like that' but the way he did it, especially with his demeanor had her confessing.

"Okay, there was this other time I totally forgot about it and just recently remembered it after I was pissed off at him. It was the time I broke up with him. He had told his friends that when he had sex with me it was like fucking a stick, but I also got back at him and told him that having sex with him was like having sex with a much smaller version than a stick, a toothpick of course and that he should try a growth pill"

After she was finished with that oh-so-long detail and thinking why- the- hell -did -I -just -tell -him- all -of -that in her head. She peeked at Sesshoumaru to see a smirk on his face. Wait… what? Sesshoumaru actually having a smirk on his usual mannequin like face. She must be delirious of course. Did all that food she ate catch up to her or something, maybe she was finally sick and was about to throw up.

"I would suppose that is something you would say" that she would say…

"Well look at the time it's really late, I should go say goodbye to sango before leaving" kagome faked it looking at her wrist, that didn't even have a watch on. As she got up, whoa, too close for comfort; Sesshoumaru was just mere centimeters from her that she could actually feel the heat of him.

"Um haha could you move please"

"No" one word, now that sounded more like Sesshoumaru. This conversation they were having was really taking its toll on her because Sesshoumaru didn't do conversations. She was even surprised he was talking to her in one-sentences- speech.

"What do you mean no?"

"Sigh, I mean you're going to sit or stand up whichever is fine by me as I tell you all the reasons inuyasha is a fool for saying such things to you. Also that you should not waste your time on him and his idiotic words because they are not true"

Kagome blinked up at Sesshoumaru, not really believing what he was saying. "So wait, you're saying I'm not skinny?"

" no, I am saying that your figure is not one to be bothered with, it is an art in its own right, therefore should not be shaped into something different."

Okay… "Are you trying to imply that I'm perfect… just the way I am?"

Nodding for confirmation to her question. Kagome threw up her arms exaggeratingly and said. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place, gosh Sesshoumaru, no wonder you have problems with getting yourself a women. Don't you know you have to tell a female outright, don't just make things complicated?"

Sesshoumaru exasperated and in a cold voice replied "Hn, it seems that I was wrong that your feeble mind would comprehend anything that I would say"

Gasp "well guess what, my feeble mind did comprehend that you pompous jackass. You're just like inuyasha, but in a cold way. At least he gives off heat. Now move out of my way I'm leaving. I don't need insult after insult thrown at me."

Kagome put her hands in front of her trying to push what was very most likely made of steel. 'damn I can't even budge him' when she was about to twist her body and jump up the bench so she could go in the other direction arms immediately circled around her and she stiffened. "wha?" her mind was overloaded with the sudden instant proximity. "Let me go" she said while struggling to get free.

"I will concede that I have wronged you so, and I would not hold you to it if you do not want any of my compunction"

Huh what the? "What are you trying to say… that you're sorry? Gosh my head hurts" she shook her head which she shouldn't have, her face had rubbed against his shirt.

Sigh 'again' "yes"

"Well…" she started, looking up at him expectantly.

Lifting an eyebrow yet again (he really needed to stop doing that) and replied perplexed. "Well what?"

"I'm waiting" still seeing his confused face (wow, he's showing a lot of expressions today) she continued "for you to apologize to me properly of course" Sesshoumaru gave her an incredulous look. Sighing, she knew he wouldn't do it, but hey a girl could try right.

"I'm… sorry"

"What?" she could not believe her ears, did he just… nah couldn't be.

"Woman I do not repeat myself"

"Wah, well you're going to have too because there's no way you just said what I thought you said"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her as if she was the most infuriating thing he had ever come across. "I said… kagome… and do not let me repeat myself… sorry."

Wide eyed "oh my gosh"

"Oh… my gosh"

"Oh my… gosh"

"Woman would you cease with your incoherent words and speak properly" Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and was already practically shaking her to death, by the time anything seemed to register she was out of breath.

"But… but… you said my name… and apologized" still wide eyed, kagome continued shockingly "all in one sentence… heck all in one night!"

"Yes kagome… I did"

"Oh my… you're saying my name. How do you know my name" she was acting hysterical.

"Woman calm down, so what if I said your name"

Shaking her head "you've never once called me by my name, you've always said women just like now… or, or… wench or inuyasha's wench hahaha" did it look like she was breaking down. Ugh just great in front of Sesshoumaru of all people.

"Okay… come now. Here sit down" was that concern in his voice. Sesshoumaru settled kagome on the bench while he went and sat down next to her. As if that wasn't enough, he allowed his arm around her shoulder and had her rest her head against his chest, was he trying to give her a heart attack.

Somewhat mellowed out, she could hear his heartbeat… she liked that. "Why are you doing this?"

Sighing (how many of those had he done today, seriously he never sighed, he had once said that he will never do such a thing because it was far beneath him to waste his breath on such trivial things.) "It is hard to say… I'm not one to share my feelings"

Snort "and I'm supposed to find that surprising" looking up at him with a smile and actually daringly so she enveloped her arms around his middle and said "try me"

Something had flashed in those golden depths of his and kagome tried to decipher what it meant. It was hard to read a person's face. No that wasn't it, it was hard to read Sesshoumaru's face. He always wore a mask of indifference. "Hn" was all he said, he looked away from her. 'Was he thinking about it' as time passed kagome lost her smile and her courage, she started to pull away. But was stopped short when his arm encircled the back of her waist and his hand was placed firmly at her hip.

"Don't move" and she didn't, not one muscle moved from her body. Not even her breath escaped her. 'Damn it breathe, at least breathe… but what if me just breathing changes the balance of time… I really need to stop reading poetic science-fiction'

He then looked at her (finally) his forehead knitted and said "breathe"

A whoosh of breath came out of her mouth, she was so thankful for him for saying that. She knew she was an idiot for doing so. "Oh my gosh I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe"

"Then why didn't you"

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't want to ruin the moment"

"Hah" kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's smiling face, his smiling face! And did he just laugh a second ago. She had to admit that she liked that too, it was deep, so deep she felt it vibrate through her entire being… and she was the cause of it! How cool was that!

"Kagome, I think you should close your mouth. You might catch a fly, we are in the gardens you know"

Snapping her mouth. "Well I was… surprised. I mean you laughed… and smiled"

"Hn, I suppose it is a concept that is foreign to the ears… there is also something else… that's foreign"

"What's that?"

"I, admitting to you that I like you"

Kagome did a double take and scrunched up her face "is this a… confession?"

He nodded while saying "I suppose"

Staring blank faced at him kagome slowly access the situation. "You do realize… that, that… wasn't even remotely like a real confession right" she said casually but inside…'omg, omg, omg Sesshoumaru just admitted to me that he likes me (insert scream here)'

Sighing " I would admit that it did not indeed sound like a confession, I suppose that I myself would have to inform you on why I like you"

'Wow so formal' nodding kagome replied "of course, that is the way it goes or how it works anyway. Besides a female likes to know the dets"

"mmh… I…"

Since Sesshoumaru seemed to be stuck (who knew) kagome put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "take your time, there's no rush."

Licking his lips (now that was a distraction a girl could get used too, why didn't he do that more often) and instead of sighing he exhaled a long breath. "I never acknowledged you before until-"

"Wow thanks, cause that's what every girl wants to hear as a confession, yup just great"

Sesshoumaru glared at her through half lidded eyes " if it would make you feel any better I never acknowledge people period" actually that did make her feel batter "now may I continue without any disruptions…" he waited until she had nodded her head and continued "when my brother brought you to our house and introduced you to the family that you was his girlfriend-"

"You had already found me interesting"

"No" she pouted at that.

He eyed her, she had interrupted him again. But he continued on "when I first saw you I had thought you was like every other women so I had not bothered to acknowledge your presence that time" okay she wasn't liking this one bit, when was he going to get to the part when she had entranced him, when he knew she was the one, when he had fallen… 'Sigh, now I'm getting ahead of myself, he said like not love… idiot'

"But as time went by and you started visiting a lot, I noticed from afar that you were very intelligent. In fact your name had rang through to me, I had heard that name before. I found out later that you was in second rank after me (Sesshoumaru's first rank) and that you was an honor student. As you and inuyasha still dated, I became… envious. He had found someone who was supposed to be right for me. I always knew the idiot was a fool, especially how I saw the way he treated you. Although I always did like the times when you put him in his place and talked down at him." he finished with a smile.

Wow who would've known Sesshoumaru thought that she was a good match for him. She had to admit it was a nice thought and even though she was smart, that was pretty much it, one of her best qualities in fact. Cause honestly she wasn't a super model and she didn't have a… body. Just picturing herself with her average looks and Sesshoumaru with his drop dead gorgeous looks… well let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture. 'Wait, I should correct myself. It would be half a pretty picture'

"That's nice and all… but-"

Gasping as she was lifted onto Sesshoumaru's lap and brought at eye level, Kagome leaned back as far as she could. But of course it was no use. He would just close the distance between them, his face just mere centimeters from hers, his lips…just a breath away. "But what?" his breath fanned her lips.

Throat dry, she swallowed trying to moisten the inside of her mouth. Then she licked her lips, as she did she saw him look at them with something akin to a feverish need. "You couldn't like someone like me" it was evident of the sadness in her voice.

He frowned "don't presume of who I should and should not like" seeing her about to protest, he put a finger to her lips. "I don't want to hear sadness or pity in your voice. That is not the kagome I have come to know. She's a strong women, albeit gets obsessed, is over dramatic and overly crazy when it comes to things and proving herself. She does not let her spirit down… you know what I see when I look at you" kagome shook her head, his finger still on her lips. "I see all those things that I just told you and more. I see a beautiful women with long raven hair that cascades behind her back, eyes that shine like dark honey, lips so pink that when she smiles she brightens up a room… and can also stop a truck in its tracks with that mouth of hers" shaking his head as he saw her smile underneath his fingers "seriously women you surprise me with that mouth of yours, don't you know its unlady like."

"I see-"

"Okay, okay hahaha" kagome took his finger off her lips. "You don't have to say anymore, I get it. A girl would think you're writing her a love poem with the way you're going"

"Hn, are you sure you don't want to hear the rest?"

Kagome stopped and closed her mouth, did she really want him to stop. She practically chewed her lips off trying to decide. "You should choose soon before I ravish you where you sit" looking at him with doe like eyes. Kagome was breathless as she answered "I'll take that" smiling as she saw the anticipating heat in his eyes "but I want you to continue with your poeticness first" he frowned at that and she had to stop herself from laughing out loud (who would've thought that she had this much control over Sesshoumaru).

Leafing through her silken tresses "I see the slender slope and depth of her neck. I see the slender curve of her shoulders, the delicateness of her arms to her hands and fingers" as he said those things he traced every part he had described. "I see a small and sensuously petite hour glass figure, I see the curved round ampleness of her bottom, the tenuous of her feet, her legs and thighs that could go on forever as I see them wrapped around me" and as he finished those last few breathless words, she didn't know how… but her legs were wrapped around his waist. 'How did that even happen?'

Kagome's body was quivering as Sesshoumaru leaned more closely to her lips. (She had said something along the lines that she would like to kiss him) but before he did she said something that she knew would change the mood and probably his mind forever (stupid just except the kiss) "I've been with inuyasha"

And there it was, as she expected. He had hesitated, then looked straight into her eyes which felt like he was looking straight into her, trying to bore down on her soul. It was quite frightening. "I know" of course he knew… everybody knew. "I thought about that too, thinking why would I want something my half-brother already had taken, why would I want his scraps for" 'ok ouch, that kind of hurt. Though I know I shouldn't let it since he's just explaining in his I'm-cold-and-distant-Sesshoumaru way but still… ouch' "but I seem to not care"

"You… don't care?" there was shock and hope in her voice.

"No… I don't care or at least don't seem to mind"

"So you do care. But you don't want to talk about it right. It's all in the past"

"Right, it's all in the past"

Kagome smiled as she leaned into him "well then I guess I have no qualms about anything else that happens" she said huskily, inviting him in to take what he wanted from her. "Hn" was all he said, typical and likewise. But all else faded as his lips transcended upon hers. Sighing in bliss, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The smell and heat of him was trilling, but what set her more on fire was the absolute aching feel she felt when she rubbed her lower half against his. She moaned and panted as he groaned and rocked with her, the closeness and friction was unbearable.

Breaking apart, her and Sesshoumaru breath sounded labored in her ears as he suggested "maybe we should finish this… elsewhere" she could hear the promise of untold pleasure and she quaked inside.

"Okay" she agreed breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru and helped her on her feet, she had wondered what they were going to do with her two plates of food. But it seemed Sesshoumaru didn't care as he took her hand and led her out of the maze. Then started to walk in the other direction, where the party wasn't located at all.

"Wait… wait" tugging him to a Holt, she had just formed an idea in her mind while they had been walking; one that had to do with going to where the party was.

Sesshoumaru turned and gave her a quizzical look, she shook her head "it's not what you think, I really do want to be with you but…" she smiled "there's just one thing I want to do before we continue. Do you trust me?"

He just stood silent, so she shrugged and took that as a yes. Turning on her heels she practically dragged Sesshoumaru (which was amazing he even let her in the first place, didn't you just love when a man was so compliant). They walked into the crowdedness, kagome never letting go of Sesshoumaru's hand noticed some females glaring daggers at her. 'Well tough love bitches cause he's now mine'.

Walking up to the stage, kagome pushed the DJ aside. "Hey man"

Putting one hand on her hips since she still held Sesshoumaru's she said "do I look like a man, man?"

The DJ looked at her as if she was crazy, but replied with a shrug of his shoulder "no"

"Okay then, now that we have distributed whose man and whose not. I will like you to turn down the music and let me take over the mic."

"What, do you own this party" the DJ retorted. As if asking for a permit.

"No but he does" kagome said while pointing to Sesshoumaru. "You know Sesshoumaru right. The one that owns this house and the one who can have you being a non-worker for the rest of your life." getting closer she whispered into the DJ's ear "let's just say you won't be wicky wickying no more if you get what I mean"

The DJ nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah I get what you mean"

Kagome watched as her words finally sunk through as the DJ spun his last track while lowering the music down. She felt her hand being tugged and looked up at Sesshoumaru, he was lifting one of his infamous eyebrows again. "Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" kagome didn't answer though, she just held up her hand asking for him to wait and just watch.

Kagome turned around and faced the DJ again. The music was already off and he was handing her a mic. Before her nerves could go off and before the already pissed off crowd could get to her because she was the reason that the music turned off.

Kagome said "heyyy"

Her voice echoed around the room, satisfied "I guess this thing works, anyway I just want to say that before the music comes back on I have a message."

"This is to inuyasha, hey inuyasha" kagome waved her mic at inuyasha who was coming towards her.

"Anyways inuyasha I just wanted to tell you that it looks like my skinny ass just got your brother, huh, so how you like that." kagome continued even as she saw the shocked expression on inuyasha's face. Hell, even though she couldn't see him Sesshoumaru was sporting that same shocked face too.

"Well that's all I have to say, thank you and have a good night everybody, cause I sure as hell know I will!"

With that kagome dropped the mic and dragged a still shocked Sesshoumaru, while also leaving behind a still shocked crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Whew, I have got to say that this is the longest one-shot I have ever written.<strong>

**Fave and review please.**

**SESSHOUMARU'S POEM**

I see... something beautiful

I see a beautiful women

with long raven hair that

cascades behind her back,

eyes that shine like dark honey,

lips so pink that

when she smiles

she brightens up a room…

and can also stop a

truck in its tracks

with that mouth of hers.

I see the slender slope

and depth of her neck.

I see the slender curve

of her shoulders,

the delicateness

of her arms

to her hands

and fingers

I see a small and

sensuously petite

hour glass figure,

I see the curved

round ampleness

of her bottom,

the tenuous of her feet,

her legs and thighs that

could go on forever

as I see them wrapped

around me.


End file.
